Once More Into The Fray Good Friends!
by Ra-Power
Summary: Ray likes Lily. Travis likes Lily. What happens if someone else liked Lily? Weak title. So sue me.
1. The Beginning of the Call

"I'm Question Mark, and I'm wondering: Is it wrong for two friends to compete for the affection of one person? Pronto, any comments?"

"Well, I think, and I speak from personal experience here, that _if_ two friends are competing for one girl, than there should be a set of rules. A list of "Do's and Dont's" that both parties agree on. How about you, Smog?"

"I agree with Pronto. If they competed for her affection, then the rules would bring out the best in the competitors, thus making the choice easier."

"Hold on you guys." Shady Lane interrupted. "You say 'compete' like I- she's a trophy."

"But she is a trophy. The best prize anyone could win-" Pronto said.

"Or be won over by." Smog interrupted.

"Hmm... Interesting. I'm Question Mark, and I'm wondering: What are your views on this subject callers?"

Smog held up a chalkboard that said "Entropy, line 6".

"Ed, Ted, you're on the air." Question Mark said smiling.

"Theodore and I agree with Pronto and Smog. Many a time have we competed over the affection of a common love interest, but _someone _keeps breaking the rules."

Ted could be heard saying, "Only 'cause you broke them first, Eduard!" off phone.

"Thanks guys, Cap'n E-dawg, you're on Radio Free Roscoe."

"Uh, yeah, I was wondering if yous' guys could help me with something?"

"We'll do what we can Cap'n!" Pronto said in his Scotty voice.

"Well, I like this chick, but I don't think she even knows I'm alive."

"Would you like to share the name of this crush on-air?" Smog questioned.

"Why not? Her name is Lily Randall."


	2. The Rest of the Call

"Uh, we'll get back to your call after this song. It's called 'Time and Time Again' by Chronic Future." Smog said hastily. "Well, um... Lily? Do you know that voice?"

"He kind of sounds like a friend of Parker's I met the other night. You might've met him, Robbie." Lily answered.

"That Erik dude?"

"Yeah."

"Well that would certainly explain his name. The 'E-dawg' part, anyway." Travis said.

As the song ended, Shady Lane started the conversation.

"Well, E-dawg, I think you should just stay away from her. Lily is practically a celebrity, and that much spotlight could really mess a person up."

"Yeah, but she's so beautiful! And funny. And smart. Did I say beautiful?"

Shady Lane started to blush.

"Well, Cap'n, I think you should leave Lily alone. She seems outta-whack, you know? A complete Looney Toon." Pronto said, seeing Shady's blushing.

"Well, Cap'n E-dawg, I think you should act on your feelings. Tell her how you feel and see what happens."

"Thanks Question Mark."

"Anytime. Well folks, it is sadly time for us to go. This is Question Mark-"

"Shady Lane-"

"Pronto-"

"And Smog-"

"Signing off!" They said in unison.

Ray tore off his headphones and said, "Robbie! What were you thinking, man? Telling him to go after Lily like that?"

"If I kept up like you, then people would have been able to figure out that you were Pronto." He finished, zipping his backpack up.

"He's right, Ray. They would have known we were saying that to divert his attention from Lily."

"Yeah, but Lily-"

"Hey! I'm right here!" Lily protested. "And so what if I like him? It would be my choice, not your guys'."

Robbie looked at his watch and said, "I gotta be somewhere guys. Talk to you tomorrow!" He shouted running out the door and up the stairs.

"Where is he going everyday?" Ray asked.

"Probably doing some project. You know Robbie's motto: Work, work, RFR, work." Lily said fastly and wallking out the door, leaving Ray and Travis somewhat confused.

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter: Where _is_ Robbie going? Who is it really that likes Lily? Tune in next time.**


	3. Who's house? Kim's house!

Robbie started jogging toward his destination: La Casa de Carlisle. Taking the five steps up to her porch two-at-a-time, Robbie reached the door and knocked. He heard some moving from inside and waited at the door. She had a big house. Two stories, maybe 4,000 square feet inside. He heard the lock click and waited. When the door opened, Robbie got a shock. He was expecting short little Kim to answer the door, not a 6 foot 10 inches tall wall of pure black muscle to.

"Um, M- Mr. Carlisle, I'm Robert McGrath. I go to school with your daughter, Kim."

"I know the name of my own daughter, Robert. We've been expecting you. Please, enter." He said holding the door open and moving so Robbie could squeeze in.

"You have a very lovely home, sir. I'm diggin' the chandelier." Robbie said looking around.

"Really? Mrs. Carlisle designed it. She's an interior decorator. KIM! YOUR DATE'S HERE!" He said, shouting up the stairs.

"Date? No sir, I just came over to talk with Kim."

"'Talk'. Sure. Well, young man, what do you plan on 'talking' to Kim about?" He said, lighting up a cigar.

"Well, sir, Kim offered me a spot on Cougar Radio, and I wanted to talk to her about it."

At that point, Kim came walking down the steps saying, "I don't have a date tonight, dadd-" Her eyes caught Robbies. "OH! Robbie! Hi." She ran down the rest of the steps and grabbed Robbie by the hand. "We'd better get going."

"Kim, Robert tells me that you don't have a date tonight." He said, eyeing Robbie suspiciously.

"Well, daddy, it's not really a date, so much as a meeting of the minds."

"Right. Be home by Ten o'clock. No later." He said, glaring at Robbie.

"Don't worry, daddy, I'll be home by ten o'clock, I promise." She tip-toed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Put on a jacket on, it's supposed to get chilly." He said smiling at his daughter.

While Kim went to get a jacket, Kim's dad pulled Robbie close to him and said in a low growl, "If you hurt her boy, I will break you in two."

"Y-Yes, Sir." Robbie stuttered, trying not to wet himself.

"Rodger! Let go of him." A womans voice came from across the room.


	4. That Lady

Okay, for those of you haven't read the reviews, ignore this part and go read the story. GO ON! GET! Now, to address "miss boo" who said, quote "um...maybe...kim's MOM?!?!?! helLO! like, who else? its good tho" end quote, I would like to say, "DUH!!!!". For those of you who don't watch South Park, there was an episode where they wanted to find out who Cartman's father was, so they did a DNA test, and at every commercial in the two-episode arc there would be a voice that said "Who is Eric Cartman's father? Is it: Mr. Garrison? Mefesto? The 1989 Denver Broncos?" in a really cheesy-dramatic voice. Now, ONTO THE STORY!!!

* * *

"Rodger! Let go of him." A womans voice came from across the room.

Kim's father let him go and looked across the room. "We were just playing, honey." He said, putting on a pseudo-smile.

"For God's sake, Rodger, you're 43 years old! What could you two be playing?" Kim's mom asked, stepping towards him. She was short. Maybe four-feet six-inches tall. Robbie would have thought it funny that a white woman over two feet shorter than him could intimidate Kim's father, if he weren't afraid of her himself. She had something about her, like Kim, that put Robbie in a state of awe and terror.

"Um... Everquest?" Robbie suggested.

"HA!" Kim's father started laughing hard.

"Hello, you must be Robert. I'm Joan." She said offering her hand.

"Uh, hi."

* * *

To be continued 


End file.
